I Forgive You
by KalasRaven
Summary: PotC2! When Will Turner is on the Flying Dutchman and whipped by his father. I tried to make it different.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

I wrote this fic right after I saw PotC Dead Man's Chest today at MIDNIGHT! (does happy dance) Orlando Bloom's acting was (as always) to DIE for!

This is the part when Will first saw his father and Will is accused of something (I can't remember I think it had something to do with a cannon) on the Flying Dutchman and gets whipped.

I was crying my EYES out and I couldn't watch my Orlando get hurt so I looked away for most of it.

It's different than the move, but I hope you like it!

ORLANDO BLOOM ORLANDO BLOOM ORLANDO BLOOM ORLANDO BLOOM

"No! I'll do it!"

The words rang in my ears.

They were the words of my father...

"Five lashings," Davy Jones laughed wickedly and I shutter.

The two monsters that held my arms ripped away my shirt, revealing my back to everyone, open to the whole crew's scrutiny.

I heard my father grunt and try to make himself do it.

Then without warning I felt something lash against my back and I bit back my scream. Instead I let out a pitiful whimper.

"I want to hear you scream," Davy Jones said to me and I heard him walk towards me.

I saw him out of the corner of my eye and he bent his head down close to my face. "You have a slight body don't you?" his icy voice penetrated my brain. The captain's clawed hand touched my chest and I pulled back.

I felt the whip slash my back...

A scream built in my throat but I fought it back.

"I want to hear you," Jones said hungrily. "I won't scream for you," I hissed through my teeth.

I was whipped a third time and I winced against it, my arm and chest muscles taught in hurt.

The pain was unbearable and I could feel thick hot liquid run down my ripped and raw back.

I moaned and felt my legs grow weak from the pain.

"I- hate- you," I gasp and struggle to stay on my feet.

I felt the blood run down my back in thick lines making me wish I were dead.

"Scream," Davy said bringing his mouth close to my ear, feeling his warm breath against my neck making me shiver.

"No..."

I was whipped again and a new red bloody line appeared on my back.

My hands where clenched tightly in a fist and I held back my agonized cry.

"Scream..." Davy again whispered in my ear. One of his tentacles lightly brushed against my cheek and I winced. "Why must you be so flawless? Why do you have so much pride?" asked Jones.

I glared at him, trying desperately to make him go away and to make the pain stop.

"If you want this to stop _scream_," Jones glanced at my father and my back was lashed again, much harder than before.

I arched my back when I felt a searing fire rake down it, splitting my flesh and spraying drops of blood. I gave in to my bodies reaction and didn't care about my honor and pride any more. I opened my mouth and I screamed letting the agony out from deep within me.

I moaned and my feet gave out from under me.

I collapsed on the floor and landed on my back, not caring that a painful spasm racked my body.

I gasped for air and saliva dripped from my mouth showing how much pain I was in. The crew laughed at me and Davy Jones looked satisfied, a smirk playing on his face.

"Will! _Will_!" my father ran to me and bent down. He cradled me in his arms, though he was carful not to touch my back.

I looked up at him with my glazed eyes. "Will I'm so sorry-" he cried and his eyes showed he was in pain as well.

"Father..." I whispered "It's ok... i- it's what you had to do..." I struggled trying to level my voice.

My father accidently touched my back and I cried out. He pulled his hand from my back and his hand was drenched in scarlet blood. He gasped and stared at it, as if he didn't know who hurt me.

"F- father..." my eyes began to close as I gave in for my bodies need for rest.

"I... forgive you..." my head slipped to one side my body still in my father's arms.

The last thing I felt before I fell into sleep were the sting of the slashes on my back.

WILL TURNER WILL TURNER WILL TURNER WILL TURNER WILL TURNER

I hope you liked it! PotC2 ROCKED!

I LOVE ORLANDO BLOOM!

Oh... I almost forgot! Please review!


End file.
